


Underneath The Wolf Moon

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bonding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Fate & Destiny, Insecure Loki, Loki Feels, M/M, Making Love, Mating, Mild Sexual Content, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonlight brings souls together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermaline75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tiefe Wasser (sind nicht still)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026259) by [Hermaline75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75). 



> Hey guys, I worked on this for a long time and I hope it came out good this is my first werewolf fic. This was inspired by Hermailine75's fic Tiefe Wasser (sind nicht still), con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I am gifting this to them as well as a thank you for inspiring me.

The air felt different, there was a strange scent that Loki had never encountered before, he couldn't pin point it. Though it proved to be a lovely smell, it was a mixture of honey and roasted almonds.

He wondered where it was coming from; he changed into his wolf form and began searching for it. The night was warm with thankfully not a full moon in sight, Loki hated the change.

 He much preferred to change at will and not when the moon arrived it hurt him though thank goodness he knew magic and conjured a potion that helped make it a little less painful.

Now the smell seemed to be getting stronger by the minute, excitement was now in his heart he really wanted to know what this smell was. The sound of water reached his ears as he approached a nearby river; he was surprised to find another wolf drinking.

He was impressive, his shinning caramel almost blonde fur seemed to call to Loki and when he turned to him Loki stopped dead in his tracks as a pair of crystal blue eyes stared at him like sapphires.

They both stood their ground, asseing whether other was a threat or not. "Who are you?" Loki asked. "Who are you?" the other wolf asked. "Stranger, you are on my lands I suggest you say who you are or else" Loki threatened.

 They were his lands, that was true though, his family did give free range to roam on them well almost free range, there had been an unwritten agreement that those who go on Loki's land have to pay some kind of respect this stranger wasn't aware of that. "Or else what? I have done nothing wrong apart from being thirsty" The wolf shot back.

Loki let out a low menacing growl, more to let this stranger know it would be unwise to test him. "Is that what we're doing now?" the stranger growled back both of them now circling each other.

 "I won't ask you again, tell me who you are and I may let you live" Loki said glaring into the stranger's eyes. "I do not have to tell you anything…though you…" the stranger wanted to say approaching Loki with caution he sniffed him.

"You! It was you!" Loki exclaimed moving away from the stranger. "It was me what?" he asked. "You’re the smell, you smell like…roasted almonds and caramel" Loki said.

"You smell like freshly cut grass and morning dew" The stranger said. "Do I now? Well then, you do know how to talk I'll give you that" Loki said. They charged at each other, wrestling for a moment till Loki pinned the stranger eventually.

"You're very impressive stranger; now give me one reason why I should let you go" Loki growled. The stranger pinned him on his back and nuzzled his cheek.

"We shall meet again" was all he said before running off. Loki got up looking around wondering what just happened, shaking his fur he then ran off to his castle.

He had to find that stranger again. It was another month before Loki caught his scent again and this time he wasn't about to let him get away.  "Finally!" Loki said as the stranger turned around.

"You again! What is it this time?" the stranger asked. "I have been looking for you, I'm not about to let you get away not like last time" Loki said threat in this voice.

They lunged at each other again, wrestling with ferocity not even noticing that they had changed into their human form.

When it was all said and done, Loki was staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "Tell me who you are" Loki demanded. "Thor, my name is Thor Odinson" he said catching his breath.

 Why did that name sound familiar? Wait…that's right! Loki remembered now, he was part of a noble family that he had only heard of but never met.

"Loki Laufeyson" Loki said now getting up thankful that they were both dressed when they turned into their human form.

"I have heard of you" Thor said getting up as well. Loki noticed what he was wearing; it was a white shirt with black leather pants. Whereas Loki was wearing a dark green shirt with black and green pants. 

"Like I said, I do own these lands" he said about to walk away when Thor stopped him. "I would like to see you again" Thor said. "Try and find me then who knows you might succeed" Loki said running off. 

"Oh I will" Thor shot back as he watched Loki's form disappear into the distance. After that they kept bumping into each other for some unknown reason, fate? Destiny? Loki didn't really believe in those things.

Though now he was beginning to change his mind. When it was almost time for the mating moon, Loki decided to invite Thor to his castle for a private dinner.

He even showed him how to get there, now Thor had arrived in Loki's castle. "Enjoying yourself?" Loki asked as they sat in his dining hall sipping red wine.

"Well the company is very delightful, as is the wine and the food" Thor said taking a bite out of the rib-eye stake before him.

Loki smiled, "So tell me why is it do you think that we keep bumping into each other?" Loki asked.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I would say it was fate the moon perhaps is trying to tell us something" Thor said taking another sip from his wine. "Oh really?" Loki asked taking a sip himself and then a bite from his stake.

"Do you not have a theory?" Thor asked. "Oh I do, but mine is less romantic" Loki said. "Go on" Thor encouraged.

 "I think you're following me, though how and so quickly I do not know" Loki said. "Have you stopped believing in romance?" Thor asked. "Romance, is a very nice notion but I fear one not for me" Loki said sipping his wine.

"Do you know what my inner wolf has been telling me since we met; it has repeated numerous times the word mate over and over again.

It is convinced without a shadow of a doubt that you are my destiny Loki" Thor said now getting up from his seat. "You cannot possibly mean that" Loki said.

"I do mean that, you know not what you do to me" Thor said. "What do I do to you?" Loki asked again sipping his wine remaining seated as Thor stood behind him.

"I have had vivid dreams of us, mating underneath the moonlight, making love you whispering in my ear how you have wanted this but never dared to dream it would come true" Thor said his voice getting lower.

"This is the affects of the mating moon talking, you know not what you speak Thor you do not know me, if you did you would not say such things" Loki said getting up.

"This is not the affects of any moon, you are right I do not know you to your depth but I wish to very much" Thor said slowly pulling Loki close.

 "Thor, why aren't you leaving?" Loki questioned gazing into Thor's eyes. "You are my mate, I would never leave you" Thor said softly.

"How can you be sure?" Loki asked. "I was sure the moment I saw you" Thor said leaning forward. Loki closed his eyes as they kissed softly. After that they parted ways.

Loki couldn't stop thinking about what Thor has said to him, what this really fate? Were they falling in love? Were they already in love and didn't know it?  It seem that way, as the more time they spent together they more Loki couldn't help but feel this tug in his heart he was in love.

It was time for the mating moon, they both met again underneath a moonlit sky gazing at the stars. Without a word their hands touched, eyes met in gazes that said it all. Loki laid Thor on the ground as they began to undress each other.

Soon they were both bare and exposed. Loki's eyes glowed vividly like a cat in the dark, as Thor's glowed as well making his eyes appear even more blue.

 They instinctively howled at the moon, then passionate kisses were exchanged. "Thor….wait" Loki said breathless.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked gaining his composure. "I have not told you how I feel, I don't want you to think that this is the mating moon talking I have felt this way for a long time….I….hold on" Loki was having a panic attack. Thor soothed him rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I love you, I have never…felt this way before I have had beginnings in my life never continuations and now please be a continuation Thor" Loki said his breathing becoming calmer.

"I love you too, Loki you need not worry I will be here in the morning and all the other mornings after" Thor said pulling Loki for another kiss.

Their hands began to explore each other, fleeting touches at first but enough to ignite a burning desire for more. Loki began to prepare Thor, slowly one finger then the other, then a third till he was ready for him.

They gasped as they began to move, Thor held Loki close to him as he moved up and down it was first a steady rhythm that gradually increased.

"Loki, oh Loki" Thor gasped as Loki stroked him. "I need you" Loki moaned. Thor kissed him with a fiery passion as they switched positions and it was now Thor that was between Loki's legs.

"You are mine, only mine" Thor growled in his ear as he left marks all over Loki's body. "Yes! Yours only yours, oh Thor" Loki moaned feeling his climax approaching.

They climaxed together, Loki not noticing he left several marks on Thor as well. They lay spent in the afterglow. "That was amazing" Loki said nuzzling against Thor's chest.

 "It was indeed, my Loki" Thor said kissing the top of Loki's head. Loki smiled he had never felt more complete in his life, now only good could follow.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
